Joe Liebgott Fluff Alphabet
by warmommy
Summary: Fluffy headcanons for Joe Liebgott.


**A = Attractive **(What do they find attractive about the other?)

The titties. No, but really, at the end of the day, Joe just wants to come home to somebody who likes him. Someone who'll laugh at all his dumb jokes, and with him, not at him. Somebody that doesn't think he looks like a wet, skinny rat. He's anxious and insecure about that kind of thing, but the utter confidence that you're on his side, that you love and adore him, that he's your sweet Jewish king, that's what attracts him most. And those titties.

**B = Baby **(Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)

Oh yeah, hell yeah. He wants a ton of little brats. He wants them falling all over him when he gets home from work, he wants to tell Talia to stop putting lollipops in Levi's hair, he wants to put the babies in the cab and take them for slow, careful drives to get them to sleep, he wants it all. He is 10000% committed to fatherhood, and he will be an excellent father.

**C = Cuddle **(How do they cuddle?)

Don't let this bitch fool you for one second, he's a born cuddler. It just has to be the right person, and you are most definitely the right person. Sunday mornings when you wake up a little earlier than the kids to wash a load of laundry and make breakfast, Joe grumbles and holds you against himself. There is no escaping Joe Liebgott's cuddles.

**D = Dates **(What are dates with them like?)

Late night diner runs, throwing little paper balls from straws at each other and giggling. Movie nights with increasing frequency, and he always stuffs Hershey bars to share in your purse. Going out to the Bay, although he hates it there, he pretends not to because he knows you love it. Trips to the newsstand to grab comic books, lying on the rug in the living room floor to read them together, legs intwined. Dates with him are simple, but each and every one is a treasure.

**E = Everything **(You are my _ (e.g. my life, my world…))

"You are my fuckin' world, you know that shit?"

**F = Feelings **(When did they know they were in love?)

He fell for you fast, hard, and early. He's the sort of person that just knows, that becomes completely convinced and certain, and he was right.

**G = Gentle **(Are they gentle? If so, how?)

Oh yes, heavens yes. He's a coarse and prickly person, but it again comes down to 'the right person', and of course he considers his wife to be 'the right person'. He would never handle you like a sack of potatoes. The mere idea of accidentallyleaving a tiny bruise on your skin overwhelms him with shame and sadness. He takes great pains to handle you like something far more precious and delicate than glass or china.

**H = Hands **(How do they like to hold hands?)

He is affectionate and he is gentle, but he is not a public display of affection sort of guy. Handholding is the most he'll do in public, and even then it's infrequent. He loves to reach over and hold your hand when you're sitting on the couch, watching the kids play, or listening to the radio, though. He especially likes the feeling of your wedding rings touching.

**I = Impression **(What was their first impression?)

Those titties. Hey, he's Joe Liebgott, of course he's looking straight at the boobies first. When you started talking, though, he was in awe, thinking about how smart you are, but you still didn't make him feel dumb like other people did. He still brags his wife is really fuckin' smart.

**J = Jealousy **(Do they get jealous?)

Like no other. This is not something he's proud of, but it's not something he's been able to help, either. Anybody that approaches you with anything but the utmost respect is going to catch hands from the motherfucker who took Berchtesgaden. Out in social spaces, he is glaring down anybody that thinks you might be single to show them that you most certainly are fucking not.

**K = Kiss **(How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

He absolutely kissed you first, just grabbed your face and kissed you hard because he'd been holding off on it and couldn't anymore. Joe initiates a lot of your kisses before you even get the chance to kiss him. He just loves it.

**L = Love** (Who says 'I love you' first?)

You did. He was too scared to, because he didn't want to seem like a creep or some kind of loser. He returned those words immediately, however.

**M = Memory** (What's their favourite memory together?)

The first time he saw you open a prayer book and flip the pages in the correct direction.

**N = Nickel **(Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

This man brings home flowers every Wednesday night, no exceptions. He's the guy that traces a little heart on the bathroom mirror while you're in the shower and spoils you more with affection and gestures than with things.

**O = Orange **(What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Blue, always blue.

**P = Pet names **(What pet names do they use?)

Oytser (not oyster) or baby

**Q = Quaint **(What is their favourite non-modern thing?)

Family photo albums

**R = Rainy Day **(What do they like to do on a rainy day?)

He likes to sit around and read, listen to the radio, play with the kids, play checkers. Family stuff.

**S = Sad **(How do they cheer themselves/others up?)

Sadness normally claws its way into anger, for Joe, even though he's now learned that that isn't healthy. He loves to cheer you up by distracting you first, suggesting you go see a movie together, dance in the living room, things like that. He'll do anything at all to make you laugh, even if that means making a total ass of himself. Anything is worth getting to see you smile again and seeing a weight be lifted from your shoulders.

**T = Talking **(What do they like to talk about?)

Gossip, the kids, what you want to do the next weekend. He'll sit and listen to you, too, because he's discovered the value of just listening to you let things out, be it trouble with a friend or little worries.

**U = Unencumbered **(What helps them relax?)

His favourite is a shoulder rub. Or, you know. Show him those titties.

**V = Vaunt **(What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)

He takes a lot of pride in your home. He spends a lot of what little free time he has doing upkeep outside and repairs inside whenever they're needed. He feels that it shows he does a good job taking care of his family, and that is something incredibly important to him, both to do and to show to other people.

**W = Wedding **(When, how, where do they propose?)

When the shark popped out Okay, so he's not really quite so good at romantic gestures. He tries! He definitely tried when he proposed, although it sorta fell flat. It was at a little informal get-together with some of his Army buddies and their girls. He got very frustrated and flustered when things didn't go exactly according to plan because goddamn Luz, the son of a bitch, proposed to his girlfriend minutes before Joe was going to propose to you. He ended up doing it in the car on the way home after being grumpy for like an hour. He kept his eyes on the road, convinced you were going to say no, anyway. When you said yes, he pulled over and kissed you.

**X = Xylophone **(What's their song?)

Black Flag - Rise Above

**Y = Yes **(Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)

He planned it for a long time with you, knew he'd wanted to marry you for a while before that, but even before meeting you, he knew he wanted to get married someday.

**Z = Zebra **(If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)

Dogs, no question.


End file.
